The advantages of battery carrying devices are well known in the art. Battery weight, close tight quarters in which batteries must fit, and the carrying of batteries often create difficulties. This is as true of motorcycle batteries as it is of automobile batteries. Motorcycle batteries, however, are faced with unique mounting points and with even more closely confined space considerations than many automobile and truck batteries. Installing and removing a motorcycle battery is fraught with mashed fingers, dropped batteries, and related difficulties. Moreover, motorcycle batteries have battery cable mounts that differ from those of automobiles. Motorcycle battery cable mounts do not extend beyond the dimensions of the battery case. Currently known battery carriers and battery/handle combinations used with automobiles cannot serve the motorcycle industry. The present apparatus provides solutions for handling, installation, and removal of motorcycle batteries.